1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A storage control apparatus has the function of creating a plurality of logical volumes which are logical areas for inputting/outputting data, on the storage areas of a plurality of storage devices, and then offering the created logical volumes to a host computer. Such a storage control apparatus includes a controller which controls the inputs/outputs of the data to/from the logical volumes, in compliance with requests from the host computer. In recent years, enlargement in the capacity of the storage areas in the storage control apparatus has proceeded, and further reduction in a power consumption has been required of the storage control apparatus.
Patent Document 1 (being JP-A-2007-102409) discloses a technique wherein the power supplies of a plurality of controllers disposed in a storage control apparatus are controlled in accordance with the load of the storage control apparatus, thereby to reduce a power consumption.